Gender Confused Kitty
by AnnoyingSword217
Summary: A humorous little story full of: Many arguments, a lusty and wolfish Hylian, romantic confessions, a mischievous princess, spells going awry, and a very sexy, cat-like Sheikah. How could it go wrong? Read and find out. [Shink]
1. Chapter 1: Intro to Randomness

**I am soo evil. Such a small chapter. You only get a taste of the ten thousand words I have written so far.**

* * *

Gender Confused Kitty

Chapter 1: Intro to Randomness

* * *

Sheik stared up from his resting place in the grass at the base of great oak tree in the center of Hyrule Castle's massive courtyard. The limbs swaying gently in the breeze threatened to lull the male to sleep. But, of course, Hero wouldn't allow that as he came walking over and promptly landed on the Sheikah. The warrior quickly caught his breath, which had been viciously taken from his lungs the second the man landed on him, and pushed the now laughing Link from his perch on his stomach.

"What is your problem, Hero?!" Said hero just laughed more, oblivious to the anger emitting from the other male. Sheik wouldn't have any of that, he may love the hero, but he hated to be teased. So he backed up ever so silently, so as to not provoke the hero, and dashed forward, jumped, and landed on him. This only caused the man to laugh harder.

"Goddesses, Sheik! Is that all you have? You're light as a woman!" The comment came off as playful, but the Sheikah was furious. His manhood was being insulted.

"Hero! I am NOT a woman!" Oh Goddess, did his voice just shoot up half an octave.

"Prove it." The Sheikah turned to Hero and punched him square in the face, bloodying his nose and huffed as he walked away. Words such as 'stupid', 'ignorant', 'Hero', and 'childish' filling the air.

* * *

**Review! Tell me what you think and be prepared for a couple thousands words next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Fishy Situation

**A follower! I see you waaaay back there! Woah! Did the title draw you in, _Vulpix's flame_? Well enjoy a little more and don't be afraid to approach. I don't bite. Unless you taste good! xD**

* * *

Gender Confused Kitty

Chapter Two: A Fishy Situation

* * *

"I am not a woman, Zel." The princess just chuckled as the Sheikah continued to rant.

"I know Sheik. I shared your body once." They both shivered at the thoughts that comment brought on. "Why didn't you just prove it to him? It can't be that hard." She winked at Sheik and he gaped at her.

"W-what are you suggesting? I pull my pants down and give him a good look." Sheik thought about doing that, but his mind only filled with pervy thoughts, leading his face to redden.

"Well no. Perhaps something more subtle." Zelda stopped to think. She knew Sheik loved Link and that was part of the reason why it bothered him so much. She easily came up with an idea. It didn't solve the Sheikah's problem, not the ones he wanted solved at least. But it would help him tell Link of his love. It will be risky, she needed to prepare. "Sheik. Come meet me in the kitchen around dinnertime. We have an ambassador from the Gerudo. I need to have you test her food, in case one of the chiefs holds a grudge." She paused. "Oh and Sheik? Try not to break Link's nose again. He whined the whole time I was fixing it."

"Of course, my lady. I will prepare my selection, but I can't make any promises about Hero." Sheik bowed and left the room to prepare his collection of anti-poisons. Meanwhile, the princess was devising something that would put Ganondorf's plans to shame, in a sense of how devious they were. Hopefully it would all work out.

* * *

It was time for the princess to sit down to dinner and the Sheikah scurried to the kitchen to test the various foods. He picked a few vials of anti-poisons, each being able to handle a different kind, just in case. Zelda turned to him as the door closed.

"Ah, Sheik. There you are. These are the foods to be served today. Please try each of them." Sheik quickly took down his cowl, ignoring the princess's stare, she had seen his face many times yet she is still in awe when he shows it. A bite was taken of each food and the cowl was returned to his face. Moments pass and the warrior deems the food ready to be served.

"Is there anything else you need, Princess?" Sheik bows and awaits a command.

"No, but would you join us for dinner?" That was not the princess's voice. Sheik turns in the direction of the new arrival, ready to spring into action. Until he sees that it is Aveil. She was a childhood friend and it was always good to see her.

* * *

Despite not wanting to remove his cowl, the Sheikah male is unable to refuse the Gerudo, and ends up joining them in the dining hall. Impa, who had shown up as well, saw this but said nothing, calming Sheik's nerves. The food is set out across the table and Sheik knows exactly what he wants to pile his plate with. Checking for treachery has it's advantages.

Not long after they are all seated does Link stumble in. Sheik grabs his cowl, putting it on while the hero collides with a servant tripping her and sending the platter of freshly prepared salmon all over the now furious Sheik. The room goes silent as the sheikah gets up from his chair, but instead of yelling he calmly helps the servant girl up, while apologizing for the hero's klutziness. She exits the room and they all watch her go, knowing that once she is gone the fish-covered man will blow his top.

"What is your problem! Must you ruin everything, you clumsy oaf!" Anger is seeping from every fiber of the Sheikah's being. The smell of fish and the uncomfortable chafing of the various sauces that were on it getting to the man more than he would let on.

"It was an accident, Sheik." Link isn't scared of the man he loves, even if he is angry, and besides, he would rather not be insulted.

"Yeah, well your accidents add up and believe me when I say that they are a thorn in my side." Unable to stop himself Sheik starts to pace. Movement usually calms his nerves, but instead it makes the issue worse by spreading the food further.

"Oh Din! Sheik don't be such a drama queen! It isn't like I meant to do it." This comment, while meant as playful, only pushes the warrior to lash out. A fist is caught in a calloused hand and the Sheikah is shoved away. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, princess."

"Hero, I would suggest not going as far as to cast insults." Impa's input goes in one ear and out the other as the hero continues to aggravate Sheik further.

"Aww, poor little Sheik can't take an insult like a man." The hero has no time to react as a foot collides with the side of his face, knocking him down.

"Fatty! Get off me!" The insult stings but the hero doesn't budge. "You bas-" His words are cut off once again by the hero, though this time with a hand over his mouth. The hand is removed and the hero wags his finger at Sheik.

"That isn't nice. Ladies should not speak that way." The struggling begins anew at the retort and the cowl that has never been lowed in the hero's presence slips below Sheik's chin.

Link is laughing and it only proves to drive Sheik over the edge. He wasn't a woman. Tears flow from the man's eyes and down his face, leaving two long trails of wetness. He tried to get away before the hero saw, but Link looked down and caught sight of the weakness.

Link had never seen someone so beautiful. Sheik's nose was small and curved up slightly at the end. His lips were plump, not as large as Impa's, and would have been a perfect cupid bow if not for being naturally turned down slightly at each end. Prominent cheekbones and square jaw softer than a man's would be, giving him a femine appearance. His eyes, being the only feature Link normally saw, were round and childlike, slanting up at the corners, but held an innocence that tied in with the sad expression his face always seemed to have. The overall affect was like that of a porcelain doll, beautiful but breakable.

Link's eyes trail over Sheik's face and he briefly wonders what could be going through the hero's head to cause such emotions to shine in his eyes. But then the anger and pain are back and Sheik just wants to hide.

"Happy now?" Link hadn't meant to make him cry, he loved Sheik. Sheik knew that it was all in jest, but the insults had brought him back to a time when some of the Gerudo girls called him unfit to be a man.

"Sheik, I'm sor-" A smack sounded throughout the dining room. All the people present gasping when they found who had done it.

"I suggest you watch your mouth from now on, Hero." The last word seething with rage. Impa picked Sheik up from the ground having knocked the hero off him. Seeing her that way made Sheik feel safe, as it was how she had reacted when she learned of the things being told to him at the fortress. Those Gerudo girls never spoke to him again.

* * *

Sheik had been contemplating what to tell the hero. Crying over silly, childish insults wasn't something he normally did. But to have his crush treat him with such disrespect pushed his buttons. He dunked his head under the warm water, scrubbing the fish from his scalp and long, pale blonde hair that fell to the small of his back. It felt good to be clean. The bath had calmed him. Perhaps he had overreacted.

Speaking of fish, food sounded good. He didn't get to eat anything. Sheik dried off quickly, draining the bath and headed into his room. Moments later he was dressed in a dark green cutoff shirt and black pants that hugged his thighs, but not his calves. His hair was braided, shortening to his waistline. Deciding that shoes and a cowl wouldn't be needed, he set out.

The kitchen staff were happy to know that he wasn't angry about the fish and offered to make him anything he wanted. With a plate of steamed vegetables covered in melted Lon Lon Ranch cheese, Sheik headed back to his room.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door and Sheik got up to see who it was. When he opened the door Link stood there looking bashful.

"I truly am sorry, Sheik. I should not have called you a woman for I know you are not." The remorse in his words was evident as his voice cracked.

"I overreacted. All is forgiven." Sheik then found himself in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Oh thank Farore. I thought you would hate me." Sheik could feel Link shaking as he snuggled into the Sheikah's shoulder, breath coming out ragged and voice hoarse. "P-Please d-don't hate me. I couldn't live if I knew you h-hated me."

"Shhh. It's ok. I don't." Link looked up and Sheik was caught in his innocent gaze. How he remained so childlike after all he had seen astounded the Sheikah.

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise." A relieved sigh could be heard from the hero.

"I didn't mean any of it. Not sure what compelled me to insult you to that extent. I mean, I tease you to try to open you up, but none of it is serious. Just in good fun." He lifted his head and smiled at Sheik, happiness radiating off him, face inches from Sheik's. At the same time, both men realized how close they were and pulled away from each other, it seemed that they just got closer and closer throughout the heartfelt conversation.

"I understand. But as of late all your comments have been toward my gender. Is there a reason?" Sheik truly was puzzled. During the time that they have known each other, Link has never insulted him by questioning his gender. Now all of a sudden it is the only thing he does.

"Well..." A blush made itself known on the young hero's face. Link couldn't tell Sheik it was because he liked him and that he just enjoyed how it always made him mad. The Sheikah was so cute when he was upset.

"Mhmm. I am listening. " Thankfully patience was something Sheik had in abundance of right now.

"I... uh... No reason." Unbelievable. There was a reason and the Sheikah was determined to find out now. Before he could question the hero another voice called out from down the hall.

"Oh, there you are boys. Have you worked out your differences?" Zelda walked toward the two males. Sheik bowed out of respect. "Sheik, stop that. You are a close friend. There is no need."

"You never know who could be watching, my lady." Impa had a way of finding out if Sheik didn't do certain things and he sure didn't want a bruise that matched Link's.

"Oh gosh! Hero!" Said man turned his head in Sheik's direction. A confused look on his face as if to say 'what'. "Let me see your face. I feel bad about you getting smacked."

"No need. But thanks for the concern." Sheik wasn't about to let the bruise go untreated. So he poked it after the hero turned back to the princess.

"Ahh! Sheik, what the heck. That hurt." Link paused, a defeated look upon his face as he realized what he said. "Oh. I see. Fine, you can take care of my boo boo." He gave Sheik a sheepish grin when the man shot him a glare. Being cared for by Sheik did sound nice.

"Boys." Attention was placed fully on the princess by both men. "Once you are done playing lovebirds, I would like you to rest well. Tomorrow you will be setting off with Aveil. She needs escorting home."

"Lo-ovebirds! Wha-" Sheik stopped talking when Link hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek. His face was flushed and he was sure all the blood in his body went to helping keep the blush evident.

"Of course, Zel." A wink was sent their way as the princess scurried off. Hopefully the spell on that food Sheik ate would affect him soon.

"Hero!" Sheik tried to get out of Link's grasps, but with no prevail. Being so close to the one he loved was taking it's toll on him.

"Aww honey, don't try to run from me." A mischievous smirk found it's way onto the hero's face. Oh, how both of them wished for the kind of relationship that nickname implied. "Come play with me." He was practically purring in Sheik's ear at this point. The hot breath distracted him long enough for the hero to pick him up and head into his room, closing the door behind them.

A devious thought made itself known to the Sheikah. Perhaps he could beat the hero at his own game. "I don't think you could handle all I could dish out, Hero." Sheik whispered huskily into Link's ear and then bit it lightly, causing Link to blush and drop him. Thankfully Sheik knew this would happen and landed on his feet.

"Hmmm. Don't want to play the game anymore." Sheik couldn't help himself, his predator instincts kicking in, and ran his hand down Link's face, bringing his face close enough to kiss the hero, but didn't.

"Oh, but I love games." The unsuspecting Sheik was then picked up and dropped on his bed, the royal blue blanket wrinkling ever so slightly. Link jumped up and straddled him. Sheik's breath caught in his throat.

"What? Don't want to continue. Afraid I will win?" Faster than Link could comprehend, the Sheikah had slipped through his legs. He walked over to his dresser, searching through it till he found what he was looking for.

"No. Never." He headed back over to the hero and started applying potion to his cheek. Link shuddered as the cool potion filled rag made contact with his abnormally warm skin. Sheik rubbed the potion in till the bruise faded away, leaving behind a flawless, tanned face.

Satisfied, Sheik tossed the piece of fabric aside. Both of his hands found their way to Link's forehead, then slid down his face, grazing his neck ever so lightly, and rest on his shoulders.

Link's body shivered with every touch. Muscles tensing and relaxing anywhere the skillful hands wandered to. A moan left the hero's mouth as Sheik kneaded into his back, then sides, and finally his chest.

Sheik couldn't help the purr that enveloped his words. "Does this mean I win?" Neither knew what the game was to begin with, but there was no doubt that Sheik had indeed won.

"Only if you continue." A chuckled, happy and smug, escaped the Sheikah.

* * *

**Hehe. Another eight or so thousand words to be put into chapters and the randomness still goes on after that. If you haven't already guessed, this is a plotless story. I put Sheik and Link in situations and those into a story that is random as heck! I sure do love to screw with their lives! **

**While I enjoy coming up with problems and such for Link and Sheik, I would gladly put yours in as well my dear reader. Just leave a review or perhaps pm me. I love having someone to share ideas and plans with (I tend to send my musings to whomever will listen).**

**Have fun reading this! **

**~Sincerely yours**

** Annoying xD**

**(P.S. If you want me to read your story/stories, just tell me. I will most definitely do that when I get the time. I don't usually leave the realm of zelda fanfics, but will gladly venture to other fandoms if you want me to. I just might not fully understand them!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Potatoes

**Another chapter up! Yay! Quite pleased with myself for all that I have written. Still have thousands of words to go before I have to write more. Not that it matters because I am constantly writing on this one. Hope you are having as much fun as I am with these two. xD**

* * *

Gender Confused Kitty

Chapter 3: Potatoes

* * *

The morning sun came in the huge floor to ceiling windows. Neither boy wanted to get up. Link had been running his fingers through Sheik's white-blonde locks that framed his face and Sheik was enjoying the attention while pretending that he was still asleep as to not embarrass both of them.

A knock at the door was followed by the sound of it swinging open and a chorus of awes. Sheik suspected that it was Zelda, Aveil, and the princess's personal servant for the day. "As cute as this is, we need to head out soon. Mind waking your lover. Hmm Link." Aveil voice was not rushed, because she was not in a hurry. It sounded like she loved what she saw. Girls and their obsession over boy-on-boy action, especially the Gerudo.

"Even if Sheik was my lover I would not wake him." Link sounded heartbroken and happy beyond belief all at the same time.

"Well, why ever not. You enjoy watching him sleep? He is very beautiful, so I could see where you are coming from. The man rivals all woman in that factor." Aveil laughed as the hero's face lit up. "Oh, does Linky lo-" Whatever she was about to say was cut off as a pillow hit her full on in the face. Laughing could be heard as Zelda, her helper, and Aveil left, reminding Link that the man in his arms needed to be awoken and that he would become someone else's if Link waited much longer.

A hand gently brushed Sheik's hair aside and a kiss was placed on his forehead. "Mmm." Sheik hadn't meant for that to come out, but it had felt good to have the hero's lips on him.

"Hehe. Wake up Sheik. We have to go soon." Sheik made it seem like he had just woke up, and cuddled into Link's stomach.

"Don't wanna, my love." Sheik laughed as Link stared down at him wide-eyed. "Waking up to your handsome face was worth letting you sleep with me." He winked at Link as he got up and quickly got dressed. Clothes from the previous day taken off, then a blue exosuit, Sheikah tabard, slim blue boots, cowl, and various wrappings were donned and Sheik was ready for the day.

* * *

The trio set out not long after the two men had eaten. Epona was waiting for them at the stables. As were two other horses. A beautiful, young, tan mare walked right up to Aveil, nudging her, practically demanding to be out of the grasslands and back into the desert she loved.

"Nami, how have you been girl?" Aveil's voice when speaking to the horse was the same as when Link spoke to Epona or Sheik to his horse, Sahar, with much love and kindness.

Speaking of Sheik's horse, Sahar was a Gerudo-bred horse. Her mane silver that looked blue in the sunlight, while her coat was a rich golden yellow not unlike Link's hair and matched her playful demenor. She had long since grown used to the rolling hills, instead of sand, but much enjoyed the desert when Sheik visited his old home.

The horses had already been saddled and the groups supplies were packed upon them. Aveil must have rushed the stable boys. Sheik shook his head. Traveling with Aveil was going to be fun.

"So, shall we set out?" Link's words pulled the Sheikah from a memory of traveling through the desert with Aveil. He wasn't quite sure why Nabooru had let them go so easily after losing her father's hunting knife.

"Yes. We should be able to make it to Lon Lon Ranch by sundown if we head out now." Sheik always thought ahead. It was a long journey to the Gerudo Fortress, three stops would be made, two to camp and one to rest at the ranch.

"Good. I can't wait to be under the hot desert sun!" The woman then stretched her arms out, possibly imagining she was in the sand filled land.

"Aveil, it's all the same sun." A light smack could be heard, accompanied by a high squeak. "Did you just hit my behind!"

"And if I did?" A smug smile was adorning the girl's face. "Watcha gonna do 'bout it? Huh?"

"I could put a sandworm in your bed when we get back to the desert." Sheik would have been proud of the retort, seeing as Aveil hated the almost scaley worms, if she hadn't tackled him.

"Be prepared for the tickling of a lifetime, my dear friend." Aveil then proceeded to back up her words by wiggling her fingers over the Sheikah's stomach, causing him to yelp.

"A-a! Aveil! Ahh, st-top! Oh God-goddess pl-please!" Talking while laughing wasn't working too well for the boy. So when the tickling stopped he was thankful. For a moment.

"Sheik is ticklish?" This caused the boy in question to look to the hero, who was holding the Gerudo to his chest. Oh no! Link knew he was ticklish now.

"Would you like a turn?" Aveil was itching to get home, but the Hylian and Sheikah were so cute!

"Hero, please don't. We need to make some progress. You can..." Sheik trailed off trying to come up with something that would catch Link's interest.

"You could share Sheik's bed at the ranch!" Aveil seemed more excited about that then Link would be.

"Aveil!" Sheik was horrified. How could she tell Link something like that? He stood up to tell her off, when a quiet voice cut in.

"Ok." Both the Gerudo and Sheikah turned to gape at the hero. Link was blushing like mad, but Goddess if he was going to pass up a chance to cuddle the other male.

"Malon really doesn't have enough beds for all of us, just two guest rooms each with a bed. And we all know she would give hers up. It would work out fine, besides" Link stopped and gave Sheik such a sexy smile that the Sheikah thought he might melt, "you could wake up to my handsome face."

* * *

Traveling with Aveil and Link was a pain. Aveil had grown fond of asking Link and Sheik the most awkward of questions. The worst part being that Link answered them!

"Ok, Link. Who in this whole wide world would you do?" Did she really just!

"Aveil! You can't ask people that!" She pouted ever so slightly then grinned.

"Does Sheik have a nice arse, Link?" Said Sheikah went red in the face, but listened intently nonetheless.

"Well, I guess. I don't... don't really... look." That was a lie if Aveil had ever heard one. This needed investigating.

Guys!" Both men turned toward the woman. "Can we take a break? Please?" Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Why would we do that?" She thought for a moment, but Sheik's question was answered as a loud growl sounded.

"Ummm... Lunch sounds nice." Link was blushing all the way up his ears.

"Fine. What do we have to eat?" Saddlebags were dug through and various food gotten out.

"Can we have stew?" Aveil sounded hopeful. "Sheiky?"

"I suppose I can make stew. We have what we need for it." Sheik sighed. "I suppose I will be cooking then, since you two are lost causes."

"I can peel potatoes if you want." Link wanted to help in any way possible. Not only to get food quicker, but so they could get back on the road so Sheik's mood would improve.

"I will supervise!" Helping was boring, of course Aveil wouldn't.

"So you won't be doing anything." A laugh sounded from the hero.

"Exactly!"

Not long and there was a fire, water boiling in a pot over it. Link was peeling the potatoes and carrots, while Sheik was preparing meat. Aveil had a splendid idea. "Sheik!" Said boy lifted his head to look at her as if to say 'what'.

"Can you hurry please! My stomach is going to eat me." Sheik, who had finished with what he was doing, shrugged. He headed over to Link and cut up the potatoes. Soon the potatoes were peeled and cut up in a bowl. This was the kind of situation Aveil was hoping for. As Sheik was carrying the bowl over, she tripped him, sending Sheik and the potatoes to the ground.

"What was that for?!" Sheik was furious! Why in all of Hyrule woud she do that! Aveil simply shrugged her shoulders.

"They will be fine, just need to wash 'em off." Sheik mumbled curses under his breath and started picking the potatoes up. Link noticed this, set down his bowl of carrots, and went to help, but was distracted as the Sheikah leaned across the ground to gather the dropped food. His muscles stretching as he reached. Back curved toward the ground, body layed out to the afternoon sun in such a way that was enticing and arosing poor Link.

"Looks nice, don't he." Aveil saw this as an opportunity. "Wouldn't you rather eat him, hmm. Sure looks yummy all stretched out like that." Her words were pushing Link to act. Goddess, it was hard not to!

"N-no! I can't, DON'T, like him that way." But as he said it they both knew it wasn't true.

* * *

Malon welcomed the trio into her home. The sun had set a while back and Sheik was furious that they hadn't made it in time.

"I apologize for keeping you up, Malon." The rancher's daughter just giggled.

"T'was no prob'em at all, dearie." She laid her hand on Sheik's shoulder and the other two members of the trio froze. No one touched Sheik without his ok. Besides Link, but that was only because he was stubborn. Sheik didn't seem to notice the hand, instead focusing on Malon's heavy accent. It had been far to long since he heard it.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." A hidden smile was shown as the hand on his shoulder moved faster than Link or Aveil thought it could, fingers gripping Sheik's cowl and pulling it down. A kiss was placed on the warrior's cheek before he could blink, causing a laugh to bubble from Sheik's lips as a pink flush fell upon his face.

"We talk'd 'bout t'is. Ya face stays uncovered 'round me, Sheikah." Aveil's and Link's jaws dropped.

"I must have forgotten." Sheik winked at her before pulling the farm girl into a hug. Link was livid at this. Sheik and Malon were teasing each other. It seemed as though they were flirting!

"Who 'ants what room?" They all shrugged. Malon turned to Aveil. "Ms. Aveil, please folla' me. Link and Sheik can find t'eir room 'n t'eir own." And with that she turned and walked up the stairs, Aveil in tow.

Sheik was surprised. Malon hadn't offered her room up. She must be planning something. He looked over at Link, who was just as confused.

The two men headed up the stairs. Down the hall were six doors, only one was open. They figured the one was open for a reason, it must be the room they get to use. The rest were probably Malon's room, Talon's room, a bathroom, the other guest bedroom, and Ingo's room.

Sheik stepped in first and a chill went down his spine as he looked at the double bed. He was going to share that with Link. Nerves were getting the better of him and he yelped when a light pressure was put on his back. Link jumped at the sound, then chuckled. It seem Sheik was just as nervous if not more so than Link.

* * *

The two men were staring up at the ceiling, both trying to focus on anything other than their closeness. Sure they had shared a bed before, the previous night was proof of that, but the potato incident was running through both boys' heads.

Sheik was curious as to why Link had been watching him pick up the dropped vegetables with a hunger in his eye. It sure wasn't the normal kind, more of a wolf looking at his prey. It frightened and excited him in ways that made his stomach do flips.

Link couldn't get the image of the other boy's body out of his mind. Aveil hadn't help the situation, only caused the hero to want the warrior more. The hero was nervous that Sheik had noticed his adoration. Oh, how he wanted to devour the other blonde.

"Hey, Sheik?" Sheik turned over in the bed to look at Link, but instead only saw the hero's back.

"Yes, Hero." Link tensed, readying himself for what he was about to say.

"Why do you act so open around Malon? Do you like her?" This surprised the Sheikah. Where had the hero - oh. It must have looked like they were flirting. Sheik couldn't hold in the laugh this revelation brought on, and it fought it's way out.

"What's so funny?! I-I was being serious!" Link flipped to his other side to find Sheik wiping tears from his eyes.

"Malon and I have been friends for years, we're pretty much siblings. We knew each other as children, long before I housed the princess." Sheik looked into the hero's eyes for the next part. "I couldn't like Malon that way, but she is one of my very good friends and knew me far before I wore my cowl. She won't allow me to wear it around her because of that." The warrior felt as though he should clear up a few things.

"As you know travelers stop at Lon Lon Ranch to rest, and the Gerudo are no different. My friendship with Malon was a result of this. You see, I used to travel with them when they headed to Castle Town to find men to father more daughters." Sheik couldn't stop the blush that those words brought on. "Actually, when I came of age, the Gerudo wanted me to umm... well you get the point. But I didn't."

"We sure did! The boy is gorgeous and would have made beautiful gerudo girls." Both men sat up and looked at the door. Aveil stood there grinning. "The offer still stands, you know seeing as we offered it to you just last year."

Link stunned the both of them by pulling Sheik into his lap and nuzzling his neck. "I can't allow that Aveil. Sheik is mine."

"H-Hero?" He was acting like a wolf again. All protective of his mate. "I am not yours."

"Oh, but you are." Link ran his fingers up Sheik's sides, causing a shiver to run through his body. "See. You react so wonderfully to the smallest touch." The hero accented his words by blowing on Sheik's ear.

"Ah!" Oh goddess! Did he just...!

"Told you." Sheik couldn't take much more of this. Hero wasn't serious. But by the Three it felt so good. Another shiver tore through the warrior's body as Link licked up his ear.

"Mmm." Nayru's love, what was he doing to Sheik! "E-Enough!" Sheik wiggled out of the other male's hold and practically jumped from the bed. He sprinted past Aveil, who had stood there watching the display, down the hall and jumped the stair railing, making a mad dash out the door into the cool night air.

* * *

**Welcome to the end of the words! See what I did there. Hehe *nervous chuckle* ~crickets churping~ Aww... no one liked my punny-ness. No fun.**

**Oh well. Review cause I knows you be out there. I see you. You're not the Hidden!**

**~Love and hugz**

** Annoying :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss and Bite

**Hi there! Time to put a new chapter up. Hope you like it. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Gender Confused Kitty

Chapter 4: Kiss and Bite

* * *

"Ya ok?" The worry in Malon's voice calmed Sheik, to an extent. He looked down from his spot on the barn to meet her gaze.

"I would lie and say yes, but you know me too well. I am not alright." Sheik paused saying his next words quietly. "I-I love him."

"I know." The bluntness of Malon startled Sheik. "Knew when ya came 'ack from seein' 'im in the Temple of Time that ya did. Ya eyes shin'd when ya spoke of fairy-boy." The nickname she had for Link caused Sheik to laugh, but it was filled with uncertainty.

"It's that obvious, huh?"

"Only ta those t'at really know ya." Malon knew that Sheik needed to hear this next statement more than anything. "It be fine if ya're afraid. T' love someone, it's a big step.

"Come 'ack in when ya ready. Unless ya wanna talk 'bout it." Malon had never known Sheik to cry, but when those few simple words left her lips, he did. Swiftly the farm girl climbed up onto the barn roof and wrapped Sheik in her arms. "Shh. S'ok. No need ta cry."

"I c-can't help it. Missed you." Malon was touched, never had Sheik said something so, so upsetting to her. Link really was changing him.

Throughout the eight years that she had known him before he met Link, never was he like this. Always stayed at a distance. Sure he teased her and spoke his mind on things, but his fears and sorrow were never something she saw. Since meeting Link over a year ago, Sheik had let his weaknesses out more and more. Malon could read him like an open book now.

"Ya more out t'ere now."

"What? Out th-here?" Malon giggled and nodded.

"Yea, Link be changin' ya. Before ya met him, ya was closed off, but now ya aren't." Sheik thought about this. He never would have cried in front of anyone, or at all, a little over a year ago. Showing emotion just wasn't his thing. Happiness, sure. But not anger or misery. Those told people you were weak.

In the past two days alone he has raged at Link, cried because of Link, felt awkward around Link, let Link sleep in his bed. Goddess the list goes on and on! What hadn't he done with Link. Wait don't think about that!

"I need sleep. My mind is running rampant." Sheik moved out of Malon's embrace and hopped off the roof. "Thanks for the talk, Malon. It really helped." Malon jumped down as well and pulled Sheik into one last goodnight hug.

"Glad I could help ya." She yawned and headed inside, Sheik not far behind her.

* * *

It didn't take long to get back to the room, perhaps Sheik should have walked slower. Link was curled up on one side of the bed, but when he heard the door open then close he sat up. Apology falling from his lips in a jumble of words.

"Sheik. I-I should not have done that to you. It was w-wrong of me-e to cl-claim you for my ow-own, it just felt right. A-And hearing Aveil ta-alk about want-wanting to have your... well your body upset me! I co-couldn't help myself, I mean I could have, but I didn't w-want to. I needed her to know how I felt about yo - I mean, why she couldn't! And-"

"Quiet, Hero. I understand." Link let out a sigh as the Sheikah slipped into bed. "No need to get your panties in a bunch, princess." The phrase held no malice like it did when Link used it. Only playful teasing.

"Goddess. I am a terrible person." Sheik couldn't stop the giggling that bubbled out of his mouth.

"You are an arse!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Laughter spilling from Link as well.

"We are so strange." It just seemed like the right thing to say, seeing as they are.

"How so?" Link was generally curious over Sheik statement.

"Neither of us can stay mad at the other." Link thought about that. It was true.

"That is because you are just so cute."

"Oh, yeah. And why can't I stay mad at you." The next thing that was said caused both to turn red.

"Cause you love me." Sheik swore his heart stopped.

"I-I don't."

"Why did you stutter then." Link was sure he had caught Sheik with that.

"Your theory was so stupid, it surprised me, is all." Sheik was sure he was in the clear with that and turned from the older boy. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Link." Crimson and cerulean eyes widened.

"Did you -"

"No! I didn't. Forget it, Hero." Sheik cursed at himself. How did that slip out!

"Oh no. You aren't going to start up the 'hero thing' again. My name is Link and now I know you can say it." Link turned Sheik so he was on his back, then sat on him trapping the boy beneath him.

"Hero, please get off." Sheik was beyond embarrassed. Link was straddling him!

"Don't wanna." The hero then proceeded to pout. "Not unless you say my name."

"I won't." Sheik crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"Guess you want to stay like this. Always had a feeling you would bottom." Sheik was shocked. Wasn't the hero supposed to be pure. Had he been thinking of these kind of things all the time, or was being around Aveil turning him.

A bite on his neck brought Sheik back to reality and a moan from his lips. How had Hero gotten his cowl down without him noticing. "Pay attention to me."

"This isn't fair."

"I think it's plenty fair." Link got an idea. "Would you like to return the favor?"

"Favor?"

"Yeah. I bit you. Want a taste?" Sheik was sure Link was messing with him, but the way Hero inclined his head to give Sheik access pushed the Sheikah over the edge. He threw his arms around Link neck and leaned up.

Link shivered with anticipation. Sheik was gonna do it! Instead of his neck the Sheikah's lips brushed the hylian's ear. It disappointed Link for a moment, but then Sheik spoke.

"What is it you want," Sheik paused. Should he? Yes. "Link?"

The hero didn't hesitate for a second. "You." A gasp was heard and quickly muffled by a different pair of lips. Lips that retracted once the owner realized what he had done.

"Sorry, Sheik. You can go to sleep now, cause you said my name and all." The hero got off the stunned warrior and buried himself under the covers.

Link just kissed him. Did it really happen? Was it an accident? Sheik sat there in deep thought for a while, but when light snoring filled the small room he was brought out of his mind. Perhaps the best course of action would be to let whatever just happened go. With that in mind Sheik lay down, snuggling into the older males back, praying to the Goddesses that it wasn't just some joke. Because now that he thought about it, he sure didn't want to just 'let it go'.

* * *

The next two days passed without a problem. Link and Sheik did avoid each other, but neither wanted to bring up the night at the ranch. Aveil wasn't told of what happened, but she had a theory.

"Link! Sheik! I can see the fortress!" Aveil kicked Nami into a gallop, happy to be home. It was true. The brick of the fortress could be seen over the cliffs and everyone was happy to be off the road.

"Listen, Sheik. We can't keep doing this." Apparently Link had been waiting to be alone with Sheik to bring up the issue.

"Doing what, Hero?" The contempt for Link apparent in his tone.

"You know what! By the Three, Sheik! If you are so upset over that kiss, then say so! But don't be a prick!" Sheik bristled at that. His feelings overriding everything and his mouth took over.

"Fine! I am upset. You can't just do that, Link! Did you stop to think about my feelings! You seem to think that just because I don't shove you off, that you can do whatever you want! I may want you to touch me and enjoy everytime that you do, but it doesn't give you the right to play with me. I am NOT some boy toy!" Sheik felt exhausted from the outburst, tears squeezing from his eyes as he turned from the hero and closed them. "N-Not some useless t-toy ready to be thrown away when you get a new one."

Then Sheik was gone. Sahar picking up on his emotions and going as fast as her legs could take her to the fortress.

* * *

"You okay, Sheik?" Aveil was at the doorway of Sheik's room. A room he was supposed to share with Link. He didn't want to answer her. He was far from alright.

"No. People seem to be asking me that more and more lately." He laughed, but it was dry and hoarse. Crying will do that to you.

"Sheik, tell me what happened at the ranch. Please." It was a friendly command, but a command nonetheless.

"He kissed me." Sheik's voice coming out in a whisper.

"But isn't that good." Sheik shook his head at her words.

"Hero is just playing with me. I mean nothing to him. Just an outlet for his newfound hormones and lust." Aveil couldn't take it anymore and slapped him. "What was tha-"

"You listen here. Link loves you."

"But-"

"Don't interrupt me. That time when you were pretending to sleep, he was lovingly stroking your hair. And by Din, he got so red when I was about to ask if he loved you." How had she known he was awake. Wait, she was going to ask Link if he loved Sheik.

"When I tripped you and the potatoes went everywhere, he could barely stop himself from jumping on you and ravishing you right there." So the hunger in Hero's eyes wasn't his imagination.

"He pulled you into his lap on that bed to protect you from me and to keep you all to himself." Sheik thought back on that moment, it was nice to be in Link's protective embrace.

"Why can't you see what everyone else sees? Your race has the ability to 'see the truth' and yet you are blind to how much he loves you." All the times that Link had touched Sheik in such a way or said something sensual came flooding into his mind, but in a different light. He saw the love in_ his_ hero's eyes. The affection that was reserved for Sheik and Sheik alone.

"Where is he?" Aveil was more than excited to see Sheik go to Link.

"Last I saw he was headed to the archery range." Sheik was out the door and down the hall in a few mere heartbeats.

* * *

Sheik walked up the slope to the range. Link was there, hopefully. His legs felt like jelly all of a sudden. What if Link rejected him? What if it was too late? What if Link never really loved him?

What if, what if, what if.

Thinking of rejection made him think of acceptance. Sheik took off up the hill again, this time at a run. What if Link was overjoyed that Sheik loved him? What if he to had been waiting for this moment for the past year? What if he loved Sheik just as much, if not more, than he loved Link?

"Link!" The hero's arrow hit the outermost ring of the target. He cursed and turned around, only to be tackled by a panting Sheikah. "Please forgive me!"

"For what?"

"For being a complete jacka-" The rest of his sentence cut off as Link tugged down his cowl and happily kissed him. The shock from the sudden kiss wore off and Sheik couldn't get enough. He grabbed at the hylian's hair, forcing him to come closer. Link groaned at the rough treatment, because Goddesses above, it felt good! A tongue darted out of the hero's mouth and licked the other's lips. Sheik opened his mouth ever so slightly, but that was all Link needed as his tongue darted in, licking each and very inch of the offered mouth.

Link's hands brushed Sheik's sides, causing the younger boy to moan into his mouth, and settled on his hips. He lightly pulled Sheik closer. The impact of Link's body pressed up against his own drove Sheik to break the kiss and breath deeply. The hero couldn't get enough and started trailing kisses down the Sheikah's face, nibbling at his jaw line.

"Goddess, I have wanted this, you, for so long." Link pulled back and caught Sheik's gaze. He couldn't contain his joy at being the only one to touch him like this. Link went back to kissing Sheik, but this time along his neck, each one accompanied with a whispered 'mine'.

"L-Link! Ah! We have a cr-crowd of women watch-watching us! Nh!" Link lifted his head from Sheik's neck to see a huge group of Gerudo girls staring at them.

"Who cares! They can look, but you are mine." In a show of dominance over Sheik, Link bit Sheik's neck. Drawing a small amount of blood in two spots, where his canine teeth were. Sheik clawed at his back, sure that the bite would leave a pair of tiny scars. Link was marking him as his own! And Goddess Din, he loved it, if the long drawn out moan was any indication.

"You're tasty!" Link licked the crimson liquid from Sheik's neck. Sheik looked over to his newfound lover, who was pleading for more. "Please? Another bite?"

The Gerudo women, that had been forgotten, couldn't hold in the collective 'aww', various wolf whistles, and cat calls.

"N-No!" Link now looked like a kicked puppy.

"But why not!" Sheik huffed and turned in Link arms, looking out at the desert instead of at Link's chest.

"I said no. A-And that means no." The hero wasn't known for giving in.

"In private?" He whispered this in Sheik's ear, so quietly the Gerudo couldn't hear even if they tried. Hesitation was evident in Sheik's light nod. "Yay!" Goddess! If Link had a tail, Sheik was sure it would be wagging!

* * *

**Woot! Another chapter up! **

**So, how was it? Did you like some stuff and hate others? I gotta know!**

**Till we meet again.**

**~ Love and homemade chocolate chip cookies**

** Annoying :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Loving a Beast

**Yay! More weird, crazy, fun Shink stuff.**

* * *

Gender Confused Kitty

Chapter 5: Loving a Beast

* * *

Link had carried Sheik back to their room. His excuse for doing so, Sheik wouldn't have walked fast enough for him. They weren't even doing anything. Just laying in the extremely soft, Gerudo bed. Link was running his fingers through Sheik's hair and, despite trying not to, he was purring like a kitten.

"Mmm. You're so cute." Sheik pouted at that, Link being able to see it due to the absence of his cowl, which only proved to agg Link on. "All mine. I tamed a viscous kitty cat."

"I like to believe I dominated a lone wolf." Link laughed and looked down at Sheik, as cliche' as it sounds, with a wolfish grin on his face and a predatory hunger in his eyes.

"This wolf wasn't tamed nor was he dominated. He simply found his mate." Sheik wasn't sure the blush on his face could get any worse. "But unlike a normal wolf, I don't have a season for mating." Sheik was proven wrong as his blush spread to his ears and down his neck.

"Link! You... We can't do that!" The Sheikah tried to scoot away from his lover, but every movement was followed and then some. Until finally, the warrior was pressed up against the headboard of the bed by a lusty hero that was pinning his hands over his head.

"And why not?" Link didn't want to wait. He wanted Sheik now that he had him.

"There are things that need to be done before sex. You can't just do it!"

"I don't see why I can't just have my prize now. I finally have you and can't act on desires that I have had since I first saw you." Sheik was shocked. The hero has loved him just as long.

"I-I want to. But I have mor-morals!" The hylian's ears drooped. He understood Sheik's point of view. Speeding a relationship along would only tear it apart.

"I can wait, but it doesn't mean I will not touch you." As if you assert his point, Link licked up Sheik's neck, biting here and there.

"Thank you." There was an unspoken 'I love you' in those two words. Both men knew about it, but said nothing.

* * *

Aveil walked in the room to find Link looming over Sheik, barely brushing their lips together and trailing his hands up the inside of Sheik's thighs, causing the Sheikah to whine.

"Just kiss him already, you jerk." Link didn't flinch, the same could not be said for Sheik as he not only jumped but kissed the hero in the process. Link was quick to rap his arms around Sheik to hold him there. Goddess did they even breath with how long they kissed. "Link stop ravishing Sheik long enough to come to dinner."

"Can I continue once we get there?"

"Yes. The girls won't mind at all." Then she winked and left.

"Hero." Sheik had said it to get Link off, but it came out as a needy whine.

"Say that again." Link hated the nickname normally, but the way Sheik said it sent shivers up his spine.

"Hero, can we go? I'm hungry." On cue, his stomach growled and face turned a deep scarlet. Link laughed.

* * *

Dinner was an understatement and frankly an insult to the feast the Gerudo were indulging in. Two large tables were set out, a smaller one off to the side. Sheik assumed they would be sitting at the latter, seeing as they were guest and the right hand men of Zelda.

"Sheiky!" A grinning Nabooru headed there way.

"M'lady." Sheik started to bow, but Nabooru would have none of that and swiftly captured him in a hug. Of course to say it was a hug would be a lie, as it rivalled a Goron hug in brute force.

"Nabooru, it is nice to see you, but I think you're crushing Sheik." An apology later and Nabooru was hanging all over Sheik.

"So, ready to father me a daughter, youngster." Link growled at that. "What seems to be the problem Hero?"

Sheik spoke before Link, trying to keep their relationship a secret, knowing how the Gerudo would flip over a little 'action'. "Nothing, Nabooru. Besides I am only a few years younger than you." Sheik had hoped his age wouldn't be brought up seeing as the hero just had his twenty-first birthday not too long ago.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. A few years, try a decade." Link did the math. Nabooru was going on twenty-six, that would make Sheik...

"By the Three! I'm a pedophile!" Nabooru cracked up laughing. "Why didn't anyone tell me Sheik was sixteen?! No wonder you weren't ready for sex. Practically a child!"

"I am not a child!" Sheik's voice squeaked and quite a few of the Gerudo laughed. "I will be seventeen in a couple months."

"I'm in love with a kid. Oh Goddesses please don't kill me!" The Gerudo were enjoying the view of an angered blushing Sheikah and frantic Hylian.

"That's enough!" Sheik pulled Link from the room, then pressed him up against the brick wall of the corridor. "You have not treated me like a little kid before this and you will not start now. Who cares about my age as long as you love me!"

"I apologize Sheik. It doesn't make me think differently of you." Sheik looked away from the hero, relieved that Link didn't leave him.

"Sorry. I just got scared that you wouldn't want to be with someone so much younger than you."

"How many years? Like four, five-ish. That isn't bad." Link shrugged. "If it helps, I thought you were much older."

"Thanks. Can we go eat now?"

"Yeah." Link stopped, an idea coming to mind. "In a second."

The hero flipped the positions they were in. Sheik gasped as the hero attacked his neck, which was still cowl-less, sucking on one spot till it hurt, leaving a mark.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. I couldn't stand Nabooru being all over you." Sheik leaned up and pressed his lips to the other boy's. Mouth immediately opening to Link, allowing his tongue to caress the wet cavern. Link was in the process of licking every one of Sheik's molars when a moan escaped him. Without Link's knowledge Sheik's hands had slipped under the hem of his tunic. The feel of Sheik's fingers grazing his stomach drove Link wild and a possessive growl tore from his throat.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Link pinned Sheik's wandering hands with one of his own.

"I sure do." Sheik proved his point as he brought his knee up between the hero's legs, rubbing against the growing hardness there.

"Gah! Mhn! Ah! Sh-heik! Nmhaa!" Link was beyond 'turned on' at this point.

"Can't handle it, Hero." The words were whispered directly by his ear and punctuated with Sheik nibbling on Link's earlobe. Then, suddenly Sheik stopped, slipping from the Hylian's weakened grasp, and headed for the entrance to the dining hall.

"Whe-where are you going? Can leave me he-here li-like this! That's mean!"

"I am going to eat, Link, and that was for calling me a child." And with that, Sheik was gone, leaving Link to deal with his 'problem' alone.

* * *

A few minutes later a red-faced, panting Hero walked into the hall. Sheik couldn't surpress the giggle at Link's appearance. He had obviously taken care of what Sheik had done to him.

"Having trouble with something, Hero." The warrior knew he would pay for all this at some point, but really couldn't help himself. Link needed a little teasing.

"No thanks to you." Then he picked a squealing Sheik up and dropped down, trapping the Sheikah in an embrace.

"Link! Let me go!" Sheik was sure the whole room was watching them now. "I don't do well with this kind of thing and you know it!"

"That is because you need to get laid, Sheiky!" Aveil couldn't have picked a better time to say that.

"That's what I keep trying to do, but he won't listen. Seems I have to get that stick out of his arse first." Sheik yelped as one of Link's hands grabbed his butt. "Can't very well have my way with him if it's still jammed up there.

"Oh my! Link and Sheik are lovers! Give us a little show! Please Linky!" Of all the people to know of their affections for one another, Nabooru was the worst.

"Naw. Sheik is a bedroom lover only. Don't think I could get him to make love anywhere else, let alone kiss me." By this time Sheik had turned toward Link and hidden his bright red face in his lover's chest.

"Aww! Nothing to be ashamed of, Sheik! Link is a fine catch and probably not bad in bed." Nabooru winked at Link before grabbing Sheik from him. "Drink a little. Perhaps it will calm your nerves."

"No offense, Nabooru, but Sheik is mine and I would rather you not touch him." Sheik was astonished by the protective growl in every one of Link's words.

"I don't wanna give him back." Sheik was fine where he was, seeing as the hero liked to grope him. That is until Nabooru's hands slipped a little too far south and Sheik's eyes went wide, a whimper leaving him.

"Hero." Within seconds of hearing Sheik's quiet plee, Link had moved him aside and tackled Nabooru, a feral glint in his eye.

"Don't touch what is mine, desert wench." As soon as the beast was there, it was gone. Leaving Link slightly dazed and everyone else in the room frightened.

"Link?" Sheik approached him cautiously. "Are you ok?

"No." One simple word and he was gone.

* * *

Sheik warped to the castle as soon as he could. Zelda was in her study, a golden-haired dog sleeping by the fire. It lifted its head to look at Sheik as he entered and whined.

"Zelda, we have a problem." The dog, which now that he got a good look saw that it looked more like a wolf, watched as he crossed the room.

Zelda was deep in thought. Link had eaten that food she had Sheik 'test'. The spell she cast on it effected the both of them, but in completely different ways. "Yes, I know."

"Link isn't himse- Wait. You know what?" Zelda pointed over to the wolf.

"He ate it."

"Ate what? Who did?" Sheik was thoroughly confused. Was she talking about the canine, but what did it eat?

"I had you 'taste' that food for poison, but I knew there wasn't any in it. I prepared it myself." She grabbed her head and steeled herself for his reaction to what she would say next.

"I charmed it. It was supposed to make you tell the truth till you confessed to Link. B-But it went wrong. Link ate some for lunch without my knowledge. He ran into my room and collapsed not long ago and turned into t-that." The princess inclined her head to the beast by the fireplace.

"I d-don't know wh-what it did to you." Her body shook as sobs took over her small frame.

Sheik was taken aback, but he could not be upset with her. Not his princess, his best friend. It was clear she had good intentions, the spell just went haywire. "Shh. I'm not upset. You didn't mean it. Link can just be turned back and I don't seem to have anything wrong with me."

"I ca-can't." It was the softest whisper, but the words hurt as if she had screamed them.

"Why not?"

"I tri-tried, but it wo-won't break. The enchant-enchantment is too str-strong, almost as if it is a c-curse." Sheik rubbed Zelda's back in an attempt to sooth her.

"Everything will be fine. We will figure this out." The wolf, Link, walked over and put his head in Zelda's lap, licking her fingers in a reassuring way.

* * *

_"I have a tail!"_ Link, who could currently speak due to a charmed bracelet, was chasing his tail in the center of their bedroom.

"Who dropped you on your head as a baby, Hero." Sheik's patience for the overly hyper wolf was wearing thin.

_"Well, probably the Great Deku Tree. He didn't have hands you know."_ Link was quite smug with himself for thinking of something so clever.

The warrior sighed and fell back into the massive castle bed. He really didn't need such a big one. He barely took up one side. Link, on the other hand, could take up all the space it provided and then some. A wet nose was pressed into Sheik's left foot causing the Sheikah to squeak and curl into a ball.

_"What's wrong?" _Link's fur covered head peaked up and over the side of the bed.

"Nothing." Sheik curled further in on himself.

_"That's bull."_

"What?" The younger male stretched out and looked at Link.

_"I have great senses now and you are my mate."_ Link cocked his head to one side, waiting for Sheik to tell him what was the matter.

Silence.

_"Sheik. You know you can tell me anything."_ Link jumped up on the bed and lay his head on Sheik's stomach.

"I know." It was barely a whisper and Link was sure he only heard it because of his canine hearing.

_"Then wh-"_

"I can't, Link!" Sheik could feel the pinpricks behind his eyes, but he didn't want to cry.

_"Can't what? Love me. Is that what this is about?_" Sheik shook his head, but Link knew he had hit the nail on the head. "Am I not good enough that you would leave me so easily. Does it only take a curse to tear us apart."

"No! I love you!" It was the first time either one of them had said it. A light tingling passed through Link's body and a howl tore itself from his throat, slowly becoming a moan.

"Ah, Goddess. What happened?" Link brought a hand up to massage his temple. "Woah! I'm human again! How-" His words forgotten as a desperate Sheikah clung to him and kissed his way up his neck to the Hylian's lips. Link reacted immediately, hands grasping at Sheik's back pulling the other blonde closer.

Meanwhile, Sheik's hands tugged at Link's hair. Hair! Not fur! Wandering further and further up till he felt something soft, which in turn caused a needy moan to escape Link. Sheik pulled away from Link to look at what he had touched.

"Oh. My. Goddess. You have ears, Link!" He was astonished.

"Well, duh. Why wouldn't I?" Link wasn't expecting Sheik to grab his hands and place them on his head, over something soft that twitched ever so slightly. His eyes widened. "Interesting."

"Interesting! That's all you say for this! You have dog ears on you head!" Link kissed Sheik, quick and chaste, to shut him up.

"It's fine Sheik and they are wolf ears. At least I'm not a wolf anymore." That was a plus.

"Yeah." Sheik thought about this. Absent-mindedly reaching up and scratching Link's wolf ears.

"Ahh... mnmm... feels gooood... " Link was currently in a state of bliss. Sheik's hand moved to itch between Link's ears and the hero turned wolf-boy collapsed from pleasure.

Sheik was pulled from his musings and looked down on the man laying across his lap. Then he noticed something, not only did Link have ears, but he had a tail. Oh, and he was currently naked.

"Off!" Sheik shoved Link from his relaxed station on Sheik's belly. The warrior quickly flipped the blanket to hide the other boy's form.

"What is it now?" Link was irritated.

"You're naked." Link jumped up at this, the blanket falling off, then looked down upon himself. Sure enough he was.

"I don't see a problem with this." He crawled out of the bed and made his way over to the panicking boy.

"Link! Ah! Stay away! Put some clothes on! For the love of the Goddess Nayru!" Sheik tried to go around the unclothed male, but as he was caught and pulled to Link, lithe back against strong chest.

"Have a little fun." Link chuckled in his ear. "We can play a game."

"G-Game?" Sheik was nervous and frantic, thoughts solely on getting away.

"Sure. I will put on an item of clothing for every question you answer correctly." It sounded fair, but there had to be a catch. Not that it mattered if there was. Link needed to put clothes on, so the game was going to be played no matter what.

"And if I answer a question wrong?" Another chuckle.

"Oh, that's the fun part. You take off something." Sheik gulped.

* * *

**What have I done? Sheik I am so sorry! *chuckle* Not really.**

**So I apologize for the wait. I have not had internet in what feels like forever.**

**Love and a munchkin cat,**

** ~ Annoying**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Play a Game

**Why hello. ****I had no clue anyone actually read my nonsense up to this point. **

**Thanks to the newest member of the GCK fan club, radioactively! Glad I gave you just the right story to read!**

** Welcome and enjoy!**

**See you at the bottom, friend!**

* * *

Gender Confused Kitty

Chapter 6: Let's Play a Game

* * *

Sheik had went into Link's room, seeing as Link was naked, and grabbed a familiar bundle of clothes from the bottom of Link's wardrobe. A green tunic, a pair of undershorts, a white undershirt, green cap, leather gauntlets, leather boots, beige pants, and a pair of socks. Link's normal wear nowadays.

They sat down on Sheik's bed. Link, thankfully, covering his privates with a pillow. Sheik was tempted to move it. "Ok. Start." Sheik was nervous, but hopefully it would only take one right answer to get the hero's undershorts on.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Simple. Unlucky for Sheik, Link put on a sock. He glared and Link gave him a wolfish grin.

"Good. Which temple did you first teach me a song in?" Link had a feeling he could trick Sheik with this.

"Forest."

"Wrong." Link smiled. He knew Sheik wouldn't pay attention to the wording.

"What?" That didn't make sense. The Forest Temple was the first place he taught him a song.

"It was the Temple of Time."

"No. I taught you the Minuet first." The hero's smile spread.

"Ah, while that is true, it wasn't inside the temple." Sheik practically hissed at him. Bandages on his right arm coming off.

"Fine. Next."

"How many fairies did I have when I landed in Bongo-Bongo's lair." Sheik was sure he had this one, he had followed Link throughout all the temples.

"Three."

"Wrong." Sheik didn't speak, instead waiting for a reason. "I had three going down, that much is true. But I dropped a bottle before I landed."

"I hate you." Right boot falling to the floor beside the bed.

"No, you don't." Link kissed Sheik's cheek before continuing on. "What do I enjoy most?"

"Me?" Sheik tilted his head down bashfully.

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"Both." Link lifted Sheik's chin, looking him right in the eyes before pulling the Sheikah in for a gentle kiss.

"Correct." White undershirt coming down to cover a chiselled chest, followed by a green tunic.

"Why both shirts?"

"You answered two questions correctly." The younger thought back and sure enough he had."How many bridges are in Death Mountain Crater?"

"One"

"Nope, two. Don't forget the broken one." Sheik cursed under his breath. Cowl joining the boot on the floor. "Is there a member of the Gerudo that is male and in this realm?"

"No."

"Did you forget about me?" Link had Sheik there. No matter what he answered, clothes would be coming off.

"Yes." It seems he realized his mistake too late. "No! That isn't fair, Hero." Sheikah tabard and other boot coming off.

"What is my name?" Sheik brought his hands to Link's face caressing for a moment and then connected their lips.

"Hero." A whisper reached Link's pointed ears as Sheik drew back. Sheik knew this was wrong, but he needed a reason to let his hair down.

"That isn't right." Link laughed, drawing the smaller male to him for another kiss. The long white-blonde hair fell down to the small of his back and did exactly what he wanted it to do. Stun the hero.

"You are so beautiful." Link kissed Sheik's newly exposed forearms, lightly running his hands down the Sheikah's sides, and then went up to tangle in the warrior's hair. "All. Mine."

Each touch set Sheik's body on fire. But they needed to get on with the game if Link was to get dressed. "Hero."

"Mmm, keep talking in that voice. I love it." Link's tongue had darted out and was currently licking Sheik's collarbone.

"Continue with the game, please." Sheik was panting from the treatment, so Link deemed it okay to get back to the game.

"Do you enjoy me being naked?" Are you tempted to get a good look?" Link grinned. He was winning either way.

"I already got a good look." Sheik was sure he was flushed from the top of his head down to his toes.

Link's lips were on the younger male's in moments, tongues clashing in a fierce battle. Both boys forgot the fact that Hero wasn't fully clothed. The harp player's talented fingers caressing the spot above the hero's tail. A whine escaped the temporary wolf.

Link pulled Sheik's arms from his suit and pushed it down to his hips. The warrior moaned as Hero's mouth trailed down his body. Sheik's fingers intertwined in Link's hair pulling a groan from Link, both blissfully unaware of the door opening.

"Link!" Zelda had brought food for the two males, but never would she have thought she would catch them doing what she did. Half naked and wrapped around one another.

What surprised her most was that neither one of them looked up when she said Link's name.

"Did I disturb you boys." Sheik heard Zelda this time. His eyes went wide. She was misunderstanding the situation.

"Yes. You did, Zel." Link had pulled away from Sheik to see Zelda, a playful grin on his face. "I was enjoying myself."

"I see that." The Sheikah was trying to pull his suit back up over his torso. "No need for that Sheik. You can continue. I just thought you might want dinner, but now I see you would rather eat each other."

"I-It's not what y-you think."

"Sure its not." Then she winked and left.

"I think that was her giving us her blessing." Link went back to nibbling and kissing Sheik's body.

"L-Link! I d-don't think I-I'm ready."

"You seemed ready before Zelda came." The hero worked his way up Sheik to his neck, which he proceeded to bite and suck.

"B-But-"

"I won't do anything."

"Promise?" Sheik surprised Link by extending his pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise?"

Sheik knew Link was a sucker for cute things. That, mixed with being so young, would get him anything from Hero.

"Pinkie promise." Link hooked his pinkie with Sheik's.

"Oh thank you!" Sheik lept onto Link, once again forgetting he had no pants on. He was truly happy for Link's understanding. The harp player was not ready for things to be more than what they already were. He appeared older, but Sheik was innocent to things that didn't involve training and battle.

"Sh-Sheik! Mhmm... Nuuuh..." Sheik had pressed himself against the hero and the light pressure was making Link's body react.

"Sorry!" The warrior moved so fast, Link fell forward. His tail was wagging like crazy. "Hehe. Happy?"

"Turned on." The words had slipped out before he could think. "I... uhh..."

"I suppose I should take care of that." Link looked up at Sheik. Would he really do something about it?

* * *

Sheik was currently washing his hand of Link, literally, while a very pleased wolf Link napped. Turns out, extreme pleasure makes him change back.

The warrior was unsure what changed him in the first place. He had told Link that he loved him, but would that work again. Sheik would have to try. So he made his way to the bed.

"Link. Wake up." He shook the slubbering wolf gently. "I have an idea."

A warm wet tongue ran up his face. _"What is it?"_

"I... Urgh. This is going to be weird if it doesn't work, so just bare with me. I love you." Nothing.

_"I see. It changed me the first time. You thought it would happen again."_

"I miss your human form already." Another lick up Sheik's face.

_"We could try certain emotions, since pleasure changed me back."_

Sheik hit Link._ "Oww! What was that for?"_

"We can check pain off the list."

_"Why would it be pain! I was talking about emotions I felt when you told me you loved me."_

"I know. But this is your fault. Why would you eat something that wasn't yours."

_"It smelled good."_ Sheik sighed.

"What emotions did you feel?" Sheik scooted closer to Link, looping his arms over the wolf's head, simply because he wanted to feel.

_"Love, excitement, nervous, embarrassed, surprised. You get the point right."_

"Yeah." Sheik hugged Link close. He already missed the tan skin, dirty blond locks, strong features that looked softer only when Link gazed at Sheik. He craved the other more than ever.

Link was surprised when Sheik started to shake. He could do nothing as his fur was soaked with tears.

"I will find out what triggers your change, this I swear." The absolute devotion to Link was tangible in Sheik's every word.

A howl tore from Hero's throat. As it sounded, Sheik waited for the change and when it happened, he was overjoyed. The moan that left Link was like music to his ears. But unlike last time, Sheik jumped from Link's arms and ran. Out of the room. As far as his legs would take him.

It was clear that Sheik was the reason for the change.

Saying 'I love you' to Link only triggered it the first time, because it was a form of devotion to Link. Promising to figure out how he changed was another act of devotion. The pleasure that Sheik brought Link had changed him into a wolf. If he was correct in his theory, then Sheik was the cause of it all.

He could not be Link's lover as long as the spell was in effect.

* * *

Zelda was at her desk when Sheik walked into her study. He bowed and waited for her signal to speak.

"Princess. The Guard need instructions on what to do about the monsters streaming from the forest."

"I will not send the Guard. I would feel much better about the situation if you and Link take care of it." Sheik stiffened. He had avoided Link for almost a week. Going on a mission together would destroy his resolve.

"Princess, may I suggest going alone. I could be done much fas-"

"I have spoken what I wish. You will follow orders." Zelda hated having to treat Sheik like this, but he needed to see the state he had put Link in.

Though it has only been a little under a week, Link has not had an appetite and his nightmares have started back up. Sheik was suffering as well. He had closed himself off from everyone. Never had Zelda seen him so emotionless.

"As you wish, m'lady." Sheik bowed once more and left.

* * *

"Hero." Sheik knocked on Link's door. Slowly he opened the door, but it stopped. The crack was big enough for Sheik to fit through and he did just that.

On the other side of the door was the hero's wardrobe. Why had he moved it?

"Hero."

"That is not my name." Suddenly Sheik was picked up. "I know you can say it. Why did you stop?"

Sheik moaned as Hero's tongue ran up his ear. A groan leaving him as Link bit the end. "Ah!" Sheik was set down and Link's hands roamed down his chest and onto his thighs, brushing against his groin every now and then. "Link!"

"Mmm, that would be my name." Sheik struggled to get away. He couldn't do this.

"Link! Please let me go!"

"Why?" Sheik was turned around and shoved up against one of the bed post.

"W-Why what?" Link's knee came up to hold him in place.

"Why did you leave me?! Am I not good enough! Did you decide that you hate me? Because I love you more than life itself!" Link was winded. He needed Sheik. Craved him. So badly that he was thinking of taking the younger boy right there.

Sheik could't get a word in before Link had tore his cowl off, scraps of white fabric flying everywhere. The tattered tabard came next. The tearing sound of his prized possession, a gift from his aunt, filling Sheik's ears. Tears came to his eyes. Hero threw him on the bed and straddled the younger boy in seconds.

"Link, please don't do this!" Sheik was frantic to get the hero off of him. He wasn't ready and certainly didn't want Link to be out of his mind when they made love. Though right now it couldn't be called love, only torture.

The hero didn't seem to be listening. The skin-tight suit was pulled off Sheik's shoulder and he tried desperately to keep it on. The harp player bent his elbows in an attempt to stop the suit from going lower. But Hero simply ripped the sleeves.

Sobs left Sheik as his torn suit and boots were tossed to the floor. "I-I lo-love you. Pl-Plea-ease s-stop-p-p."

Link only seemed to be wearing pants, the last barrier between Sheik and being, as much as he hated to think such a thing, raped. They were removed and Link crawled on top of the scared boy. Hands roamed his body, touching where they please. Legs were spread and Sheik knew he had lost the battle for his virginity.

"You l-liar! Y-You pi-pinki-kie pro-romised!"

* * *

**So... Please don't kill me! **

**It couldn't be helped! I needed to stop there, I swear! **

**Review and perhaps you can save dear Sheiky! :) **

**Love and snuggles!**

** ~Annoying**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**Hello. It be me. Anybody out there? It is mighty dark right now. **

**Umm welll... I'm so sorry for not updating! I was hoping to write a bit more on this. But the writer's block fell on me. Hard. **

**Don't be disappointed by my lack of sexy time. I ..urm... don't feel comfortable publishing one. **

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Gender Confused Kitty

Chapter 7: Confessions

* * *

Sheik waited for the pain, but nothing came. He opened his eyes, that he never knew he shut, and saw Link staring wide-eyed down at him.

"Sh-Sheik. Wh- How did yo-" Sheik took the opportunity and punched Link. He was shaking enough that the punch landed on Link's shoulder instead of his jaw.

"Away." Sheik was panicking still, instincts on high alert. And why wouldn't they be, he was just about to get raped.

"Sheik. I..." Link moved off the bed and leaned against the opposite wall. He was grabbing at his hair, a nervous habit he couldn't quit. "If I do try to..." Link trailed off.

"Rape me. Is that what you can't seem to say. You were about to. I - you have no idea how scared I was, Link." Link slid down the wall, knees pulled up, head in his hands.

"I didn't mean to." He whispered it. Almost afraid of those few simple words.

"How can you strip someone down and force yourse-"

"I don't know! Okay! You walked in and I was so mad that you had been avoiding me! Something took control and I was powerless!" He lifted his head up and the innocent, child-like, terrified face made Sheik want to comfort him.

Slowly the Sheikah rose from the bed and walked to the distressed Hylian. Sheik wrapped Link in his arms the moment the first tears fell. The small and pitiful voice coming from the great hero made Sheik's heart ache.

"I ha-ad to wa-watch the wh-whole thi-ing. If-f I had do-done anything mo-more I would glad-gladly die." Sheik was taking all of it in. Keeping Link happy would be the only way to control him. Sheik was the obvious cause, but he was looking at it in a whole new light. Certain emotions set off different things.

Devotion would show that Sheik was ready to please. Giving Link pleasure caused him to calm. If Hero got angry, it would compel him to take what he wasn't given. The protective nature was because Sheik was thought of as Link's, even before he was. The furious nature toward anyone that Link would think of as a threat. It all made sense.

Except one thing. Why did he change into a wolf? If Link ate the food that was meant to make Sheik tell the truth then why was his body changing. Was a wolf the form that his soul took? Or was the spell faulty? What needed to be done to fix the mess they were in?

A crazy idea spilled passed Sheik's lips before he could think it through. "What if we had sex? Would that satisfy whatever is wrong with you?"

Link's ears, thank goodness he only had normal ones, perked up. "It could be worth a try. But I do not know for sure."

"Well whatever it is wants me."

"You are mine. I refuse to give you up." Link's eyebrows nit together.

"But it is a part of you." Link shook his head at this.

"I will not think of it as such. Anything that tries to take you against your will cannot be a part of me." Sheik chuckled.

"I don't think you can just decide that." Link pulled Sheik into his naked lap causing the Sheikah to yelp. "Link! Your still unclothed! Let go!"

Link let Sheik out of his lap, but tripped him as he walked away. The hero moved swiftly to catch Sheik, gently lowering him to the ground. "As are you." Link leaned in to capture Sheik's lips before he could protest.

Sheik trembled under his touch and Link hated himself for it. It was because of him, whether he admit it or not.

During the time that Sheik avoided him, he grew angry. Link had no idea why Sheik had left and refused to see him. Lack of sleep from nightmares about Sheik, not eating because he saw no reason to, and had his mind only on Sheik caused him to obsess over the situation. But Link could never come up with an answer. He needed to find out before he attacked the younger boy again.

"Sheik." Link had stopped kissing Sheik and it caught the lithe boy's attention.

"Yes, Link."

"Why did you avoid me?" The hero was now sitting away from the warrior. He didn't feel right touching Sheik as long as the other boy shook in fear.

"I cause your change."

"Did you think I would hate you? I was the one that ate that food." Sheik curled into a ball.

"Yes. I should have known." Link wanted to comfort the other boy so badly, but didn't move.

"I would think you would hate me." Sheik lifted himself up in surprise.

"Why would I?"

"I tried to rape you, Sheik! How can you stand me at all!" Soft, feminine lips crashed down on strong, masculine. A perfect fit in every way. Mouths opened and tongues clashed. The smaller boy giving in quickly. The harp player's hands wandered over the swordsman's muscled chest, fingers tracing every crease and bump. Suddenly feeling braver, Sheik rubbed Link's lower stomach, going down at a steady pace till the naturally cold hands grasp what they had only touched once.

"Shei-eik! Go-oddess! Hnn... Agh!" The talented fingers were causing the hero's body to warm up.

"I want you to show me how much you care." The warrior turned lover brought his lips to Link's neck. Slowly he kissed up and bit the hero's earlobe. Lips brushing a pointed ear as he spoke.

"Make love to me."

* * *

Sheik had no idea what had gotten him to the place he was now. Link was sleeping soundly next to him, content after a blissful night. They had consummated. He was a little sore, but it was nothing compared to the love he felt for Link.

The warrior didn't know what came over him. One moment he was comforting the older male, next thing his knows Link has agreed to make love to him. And he didn't stop him.

Sheik moved over to Link. His theory was correct. The other man hadn't changed back. Softly he pets Link. Spiking his hair up, only to groom it back into place. A groan escaped Link.

"Keep doin' that." Link voice is sleepy and makes Sheik laugh.

"As you wish, love." Not only does he continues with Link's hair, Sheik's other hand wanders down to caress his stomach. At the same time he kisses and sucks on Link's neck.

"It was worth letting you sleep with me, I got to wake up to your beatiful face." Both men laugh at this.

"Bath?" Link gazes at Sheik to find a nervous look upon his face.

"With you?" Sheik nods. "Kiss me."

Sheik squeals, something new for him, and climbs onto his lover. Slowly he brings his lips to Link's.

"Soo cute!" Zelda is standing in the doorway. But she isn't alone. Nabooru and Aveil are with her, along with today's servant. "Did you hear that squeal! Aww!

"My, my. Someone got busy last night." Nabooru chuckles as she sits on the bed. "Are you naked under that blanket, Sheiky!"

Sheik responds by pulling the blanket up around his shoulders. Then Link makes him yelp as he pulls the warrior into his embrace. "I thought we talked about this. Sheik is mine."

"But he is so yummy!" Nabooru sighs and turns away, ready to leave. But not before saying something that will drive Link up the wall. "I saw his body before you. The bath water just makes him sparkle."

Link tried to lunge at her. "The only thing saving you is the fact that Sheik is on me!"

"Oh dear. The spell is still in place. How strange." The princess had stood off to the side the whole time, but as she spoke everyone looked at her.

* * *

"You did it on purpose!" Link was furious. Did Zelda have any idea what she put them through!

"Yes. I knew you, Link, would eat that food and how it would affect your body." Sheik was curious as to what effects it had, since he had a theory and wished to check it.

"Do you realize that I almost raped Sheik because of your stupid enchantments!" Zelda's eyes grew wide.

"I did not. No. If I had known I would have-"

"What could you possibly have done, besides console a bloody, broken boy! Your spell is uncontrollable! There was no way for you to know. I hate myself for it, when he jolts at my touch." Link trailed off, angry tears steaming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." The princess, for once, did not have a plan.

"It is in the past. I am interested in what the effects were meant to be, as it is obvious your intentions were not to make me speak only the truth. Care to explain." Zelda saw the look in Sheik's eyes. He had forgiven her, even if Link did not.

"Well it is simple really. I wanted you two to confess. So, I devised a spell that would make Link see Sheik as his mate, just like a wolf. Though we all know he already did. I guess I intensified it." A grin spread across her face at the accomplishment. "I never imagined he would turn into a wolf, though it did help my acting."

"What about Sheik?" If possible her face split in two, smile turning evil.

"I gave him the hormones of a woman."

"Why the- What- Urgh!" Sheik threw his hands in the air unable to wrap his head around the situation.

"Why?" Link was generally curious, anger cooling. What could that possibly help them with?

"I thought it would be funny for him to show so many emotions and not be able to control them." Then she turned to Aveil and Nabooru. "And? How was it?"

"I'm surprised they haven't been at it like a couple of rabbits." Aveil burst into laughter at her own statement. "Link could barely hold himself back so many times. Potatoes are my all time favorite food now, for one reason."

"What reason would that be?"

So they spent the next hour listening to Aveil tell Zelda all about their time on the road.

"He moaned?"

"Yeah. It was loud and then it happened again. I was surprised in the morning when we left the ranch that Sheik wasn't sporting a limp." Zelda sat on Link's bed in the 'story-time' pose; legs crossed, elbows on knees, and head in her hands while leaning forward.

"Wanna go get that bath?" Link was currently snuggling into the back of Sheik's head. They had long since stopped listening and just revelled in each other.

"How will we do that? I don't know about you, but I don't want anyone but me seeing you naked and vice versa." Link chuckled and moved the blanket to wrap it around them from behind.

Sheik yelped, a habit nowadays, and kept tucking the blanket as Link strode across the room carrying him. They could hear giggles, but ignored them. As the door closed to the bathroom, the boys heard the bedroom door open then close, signalling that the nuisances in the other room were gone.

Leaving them alone.

"I love you." Link was stunned. The pure innocence that Sheik's voice held could be compared to nothing he had ever heard before. It simply took his breath away. "You're speechless."

Link glanced at the undeniably gorgeous boy, in body and soul. Sheik was giggling, soft and soothing like his choice instrument.

"Will you play for me?" Sheik's unsure and confused expression was precious. In that one moment he looked much younger.

"Play?"

"Your harp. I miss hearing it." The Sheikah flinched as Link fixed his hair. Hyrule's hero cursing himself, for even after giving themselves to one another, Sheik was terrified Link would have another outburst.

"I broke it." That statement did it for Sheik. He cried into the blanket.

"Why?" Link rubbed at his lover's back, trying to comfort him into opening up.

"A-Angry." It was whispered, as if he would inquire the wraith of a goddess if spoken louder.

"At what?"

"Not what. Who."

"Then who?"

"Zelda."

"Why?"

"Why? Why?" Sheik's voice grew louder all of a sudden. " Why?! She cut me out of the picture. I was alone. Not to be seen unless she commanded me to be. We may be friends, but she planned to erase my very existence!'

'Never have I hated her as I did then. I was so upset. Poems, gone. Duets, forgotten. Meetings, undone. It was all meaningless! I loved you so much! And... And it hurt so bad to know I would be thought of as fake!"

Sheik clung to the only thing that seemed sturdy enough to bare his grief. Link.

"I broke it. I thought it would make it better. To not have the item that was with me through it all. Yet, I don't feel whole anymore." Sheik looked up at Link. "I thought you could provide me with what I needed to feel myself again."

Tear tracks running from those intense crimson orbs, over high cheekbones, and dropping from a delicate chin. He looked so weak, but Link knew he was not.

* * *

**And scene. Woot! **

**Who else is happy that Link didn't do the unthinkable to poor Sheik. I really was poundering doing that, but this is fluff, so I won't. **

**Hehe! Sheik has woman hormones! Bhahaha! What should I do with that now?**

**Did you enjoy it? Hate it? Tell me, dear readers. In the form of a review would be nice, but I also enjoy pm's. I feel like I am losing steam. I need motivation!**

**Love and snuggles,**

**~Annoying**


End file.
